Nadrizeny Sub-Campaign
Outline The Nadrizeny Sub-Campaign is a plot in the STB-600 Game. It concerns the Nadrizeny Empire and the Joemberek Hegemony, located to the Southwest of Starbase 600, Northeast of Deep Space 20, On the western edge of the frontier with the Trantorian Empire. This Page will be a summary of topics and and events unfolding so far. The first post in this plot occurs on 07-31-2010 On the Phoenixplay List. Plot thumbnail The Federation is aggressively exploring the SW Frontier area, hoping to solidify it and fortify it against expected Trantorian Expansion. There are two nodes of warp activity. They look to be decent dilithium grade ships. - Garry Stahl The USS Crystal City goes to scout these two nodes, picking the South-Western most of the two. This turns out to be the Nadrizeny Empire, a militarized and fairly rigid organization, intent on control. They are diplomatic and treat the Crystal City well. The USS Savensu T'ness explores the other Node which turns out to be the Joemberek Hegemony, which is hard pressed and paranoid. The S-t'N is attacked by Nadrizeny ships using inferior cloaks. Then the S-t'N visits the Joemberek Homeworld, and finds them hard pressed by aggressive and racist invasion from the Nadrizeny Empire. To the Joemberek the Nadrizeny reveal that they consider themselves the master race entitled to rule over and abuse all other sentients. The Nadrizeny have been eating their client races and captured members of the Joemberek Hegemony. Stephanie Anderson of the S-t'N immediately sympathizes with the Joemberek and hands them the specs to an orion Raider, a ship with higher technology than the Joemberek have - a sort of back door technical assistance. Meanwhile, Hailey2 and the CC have left the Nadrizeny Empire and have met the Karolat, while trying to explore the limits of Nadrizeny territory. The Karolat are an advanced culture, but have spent the last 1000 years or more un building their previous space presence and becoming ethically and socially advanced lotus eaters. When alerted to the behavior of the Nadrizeny, the Karolat are horrified. When the full range of the problem becomes clear to Hailey2, He abandons the effort to contain the Nadrizeny through diplomacy with their neighbors and invites the Nadrizeny to an urgent Diplomatic meeting. Anderson suggests and Hailey2 agrees that they want to approach the Nadrizeny and let them "Buy back" a massive aid package to the Joemberek Hegemony, by withdrawing their fleet and ending aggression against the Joemberek. The Naddrizeny arrive with a heavy battle fleet, 10 battleships - and attack the USS Crystal City, USS Savensu T'Ness (dolphin class heavy cruisers), the USS Furious (manta class frigate), the USS Cal'taban (stingray class frigate) and the two Karolat ships, the KCS (Karolat Compassionate Ships?) Tenderness, and KCS Curious. The Federation/Karolat fleet dispatches the Nadrizeny BBs with no losses on their side. Tech Levels Garry has instituted a tech scale that seems to have started with Phaser sizes. For instance the Galaxy Class in 2364 mounted type 10 phasers. Garry added a Shield rating, seemingly rated along the same lines, so a 2364 Galaxy presumeably mounts class 10 shields. So the "Tech levels" specified in this plot relate pretty directly to combat effectiveness. The Federation ships in this plot generally mount class 11 or 12 weapons and shields. The Karolat are showing class 14 weapons and shields. The Nadrizeny ships are running class 6-8 weapons and shields. The Joemberek Alliance vessels rate class 7-9 in terms of shields and weapons. The relationship between this scale and technology in general is not clear. The Joemberek, presented with the technical specs for a tricorder felt that they could not build smaller than a room. They do not have replicator technology. Plot Summary continued As the Narizeny fleet attacked 4 Federation ships and two Karolat ships, the Nadrizeny messaged the Federation, declaring a war of conquest and genocide. The Federation, lead by the Ane Confederation responded swiftly, authorizing combat operations and beginning to gather a fleet to disarm the Nadrizeny. The Federation ships moved through the outskirts of Nadrizeny territory, disabling Nadrizeny ships, and then moved to Joemberek where the current plan is to firm up an alliance against the Nadrizeny and begin to sweep Nadrizeny ships out of Joemberek space. =Nations= The Nadrizeny Empire The Nadrizeny Empire is a relative modern state, with Starships, antimatter and fusion power and other common Trek technologies. You have an Empire of some 45 worlds. Government is a Monarchy. The capital is Nadzi, the most beautiful planet in existence. They have a robust trade. Most of their worlds look to be involved in an energy economy. More than the Federation even. Society is fairly screwed down. Weapons laws are tight. Open carry is permitted with a permit, concealed carry is not. There is a curfew, energy rationing, and other war time contingencies are present. The guests are encouraged to spend all they want. Antimatter is acceptable as an exchange. Their own data acquisition is saying that the exchange rate favors the government more than the open exchange rate, to be expected. They have two social sciences: "Anthropology" is the Study of the Nadzireny only. The related science translates to "The study of lessor races." It is an "unrelated science". The Nadzireny consider themselves a special creation. Their official histories speak of a super being (Possible YAGLA) that created them and put them in the galaxy to lead the lessor races. Yes they are fucking bigots, but they are polite fucking bigots. They do not deny that other races can accomplish. Each race in the Empire is slotted into the nitch they best fit, by Nadzireny science. They treat Wanderers like vermin. The Empire is ruled with an Iron fist by Nadri themselves: *''On screen is a critter with a triangular head, large ears big eyes and a small snout and fangs. It looks to be a heavy tailed hopper. They look to be lightly furred in a soft brown with black racing stripes on their faces. They are dressed in serious tyrant dude uniforms. Royal blue and covered in emblems and patches. All is topped by a peaked hat designed to fit between their ears.'' Races 22 sentient species exist within the Empire. Nazri The dominant race are omnivorous mammals from a K class star. Nazri have a triangular head, large ears big eyes and a small snout and fangs. They are heavy tailed hopper. They are lightly furred in a soft brown with black racing stripes on their faces. Other races exist by simple rules. *The main thing, you are not Nadrizny, you never can be so don't even try. *Nadrizny rule. That is rule two. *Nadrizny have rights, everyone else has privileges granted by the Nadrizny. Nadrizny rights, sentient privileges. *In the bright and beautiful future when we are not at war things will be nicer and you will get more privileges, buck up and endure. Another noted feature of the Nazri is their willingness, nay eagerness to eat other sentients. A victory feast is not complete unless the enemy leaders and their families grace the dinner table. It was also noted that Ane intestinal fauna would wreck havoc on Nazri biology. Ane are required to "do their business" on either their own ships or in protected isolation areas. *'Nadir' Myslitele Humanoid mammals of black complexion, dead white eyes, and no hair. These are peaceful philosophers and high brow thinkers, good science types. They are omnivores. Incidentally poisonous to the Nazri. *'Myslit' Prirodadite Gibbon like mammal with a a sandy color shaggy fur. They are a technologically primitive race. they are considered bright enough to do domestic duty. They call themselves Yhule. The Nazri insist that the Nazri names be used, even in their own writing and conversation. Those Yhule that have spoken with Federation social science people come across as a philosophically advanced people. *'Jorkk' Zarrf A canid that with an abusive surgery and make up job will pass as a Joem. Another primitive world that the Nadrizeny over ran and assimilated. They got little attention outside of a the usual culinary tests and raping their world for resources until the recent war. They are close enough to the Joem to be used as suicide bombers. Said bombers motivated by the fact that if they don't kill enough people their family will be reduces accordingly for the table. *'Bakil' Ships Observed vessels are of many classes from bulk carriers to passenger liners. They have a heavy military presence. Double the density of S&R cutters that Starfleet maintains. Their fleet looks heavily invested in mostly military ships. There is little information of the GXC type at all. So far encountered are: Battleship The most common ship noted is the battleship (BB) A heavily armed vessel designed around the "knife fight" or close order battle at close range. They mount class 6-8 weapons and shielding depending on the age and cruise at warp 7. They also possess cloaks that for any vessel with sensors better than class 10 are a joke. but for those at that level or lower they are a serious threat. The battleships cannot shield themselves when cloaked. (This resulted in quick kills in the diplomatic meeting turned sour as the USS Furious could clearly target all six of the cloaked ships.) Weapons consist of a plasma bolt weapon with a heavy punch and disrupter beam weapons for precision. The plasma bolts are mounted in surface turrets and the beam weapons in a colimiter style strip mount. The Nadrizeny use these vessels in an intelligent manner. They tend to travel in pairs under cloak, and ambush vessels at close range. They are superior at strategic maneuverability as they use the unstable three nacelle arrangement. They are decent at tactical maneuver having sufficient impulse power for their mass. In spite of the ease at which Starfleet vessels have dealt with the Nadrizeny battleship do not treat these vessels as no threat. They can and will hurt you if you do not play to your strengths and their weaknesses. Avoid the knife fight, even if you are tactically superior. Fight at medium range or greater. The limited range of the Nadrizeny heavy weapons is shown at these ranges. The closer you are the harder they hit. This not the case with photon and quantum torpedoes, use this. Destroyer The smaller, lighter cousin of the battleship. The same general arrangement but two thirds the size. Same class weapons, but fewer of them. They enjoy the same speeds and maneuver profiles as well. Destroyers lack range and staying power and are usually employed in close patrol of worlds and on the front where bases are within easy reach. Deployed at range their tender is the weak link. Finding and destroying it send the remaining destroyers fleeing for a base. Destroyers maintain a heavy strike profile by sacrificing everything else. Dangerous in numbers and that is the only way you will find them. Escort A small vessel with a crew of under 100. They carry comparable weapons mounts to the battleship, but will only have three turrets and no tail sting. Escorts are under powered for warp speed and are no better than the cargo ships they defend. They are over-compensated in the impulse department and do not have good shields. These are usually manned by the more trusted of the client races. They are at most a two torpedo problem and are only dangerous in large numbers. Watch out for large numbers. Large Transport A large round vessel with a cruise of warp 6, and limited armament. The Nadrizeny do not send these ships out without an escort of smaller vessels. They are numerous and hold a crew of 500 under normal circumstances. Configured as troop trans[ports they will hold 20,000 ground troops. In general fat targets once you dispose of the escorts. Planets Stuff Joemberek Hegemony After a few tries the screen clears to show a decidedly doggy looking face. Scraggly, snaggle-toothed, beady eyed. "We call ourselves the Joem. There will be further information at our home world Zöldotthon. Keep your shields up and your weapons hot. The Császári (Nadrizny) can attack at any time." ' Reptar describes the Nadrizeny/Joemberek War:' '' "Welcome to Zöldotthon. You asked if we have been attacked, the answer is yes. We have someone for you to meet in that department. We also understand you took the non-Nadrizny off their ships. They are welcome here. We have had Nadrizny vessels sneak into orbit. They transmit suicide bombers that look close enough to us that a bit of makeup covers the difference. They seek large civil gatherings and detonate themselves. The numbers of their family that get feasted on are inversely proportional to the casualty count. Yes, I see the frank disbelief in you eyes. We have a failed bomber who can witness to this. This is the reason we asked you to arm yourselves. The Nadrizny are pressing us badly. We are not in danger of losing so much as losing our preferred way of life. When we encounter their vessels in a one to one fight, they lose. They have technology we do not, but we have stronger ships, and more motivated people. As a result they have developed tactics that do not involve one to one fights. Your handy take down of two battle cruisers is noted."'' Reptar discusses Sentient Rights "Ahem, they should have them. Exactly what rights? We have been discussing that with the other members of the Hegemony. There is some difference of opinion as to what is a right and what is nice to have. We do have an agreement on a basic shared set if you will. People don't own people. The right of self defense, we consider that a responsibility. The right to just and equal treatment. There is a lot of discussion on what "just" requires. The Inprez consider self expression a right. Again, no agreement on that. We generally agree you can express yourself as long as you are not stepping on the limbs or rights of others. The "right to food and shelter" is contentious. No consensus. Currently we have it that if your world considers that a right, fine, but do not expect it to be universal. The Dellith wanted a right to jelly eggs. Everyone else told them to sit down." What is this Hegemony? How do you resolve these differences? How is this Hegemony arranged?" "Poorly. We think it works better than way. The Hegemony is a collection of planets that have banded together for our mutual defense. Sans a common threat I don't know if it would hold together. Most differences are resolved by shoving them in the corner and not thinking about it too much." Races Dellith Dellith are rubber forehead humanoids. They want "jelly eggs" to be a right. This is considered silly by other races. The reason for this requirement is not discussed. It could well be religious in nature. Dellith are noted as being a people that lean heavily on superstition and a belief in small magics. Dellith are psionicly active, but not to any degree they are generally aware of. Their particular ability runs to skewing random chance in their favor. Among themselves it is of little issue. One Dellith tends to neutralize other Dellith if they want different things. Working in concert against foes without that advantage Murphy tends to favor them. They get the breaks, the dice fall in their favor. Beating Dellith takes a careful minimizing of chance elements and a great deal of skill. *'Dellithar' Inprez Inprez are a passionate race. They resemble humanoid house cats. They are noted as considering self expression an important right. While not normally violent to outsiders they can be very violent among themselves. Most of their culture exists to keep them from killing each other. Curiously this is not an issue with other races. Biologists indicate it is pheromone driven. Male-female violence is nearly unheard of, it is either male on male or female on female. *'Inparza' Joem (Joemberek means "this thing of the Joem") A caninoid roughly two meters tall. They are usually on the scruffy side. Joem are mammals, the female having pectoral mammaries without the extra fat found in Humanoids. Unless nursing they have no cleavage. They walk plantigrade and have no tail. As a race they are un-modest. They wear clothing for protection and display. The Joemberek uniform is a Bolero style jacket, a loin wrap and foot covers. Joem are Un-fond of "practical politics" and preferring an honest and forthright working relationship, with all cards in the open; you smell my ass I smell yours. Joem are considered the leaders of the Hegemony for their distaste of politics and "tell it like it is" natures. They do not consider the Hegemony to be anything but a military alliance not expected to last beyond the current threat. *'Zoldotthon:' The Joemberek home world is a chilly place. Joem like it cold to the point of Andorians. They are fully endothermic however and their mood is not affected the way Andorians are. When hot they just get sweaty and miserable. Nondem Humanoid rubberhead Mammals. They are vegetarian by philosophy. Nondem have a holistic warrior culture that considers the fit mind to be a right and proper compliment to the fit body. They are usually thought of as thoughtful and calm. While warriors they are not eager for battle and seek to not fight at every turn. Once they commit to battle they are through and ruthless. They should be considered equal to the Klingons, Andorians, or Kronin in their capacity for hand to hand combat. *'Nond' Ships In general the Joemberek Hegemony fields ships with single race crews. To date the war has been a come as you are affair. They are starting to build vessels that take the mixed sensibilities of the multi-racial make up of the Hegemony into account. As the Joem started the war with the largest fleet, and the most ship building facilities they have the most ships available. Dellith Cruiser Slightly Smaller vessels that are no better in technology that the Nadrizeny they are fighting. Dellith cruisers mount class 6-8 weapons and shields. They have the same limitations both tactically and strategically that the Joem ships have, but do not have the robust impulse power to take advantage of the over under nacelle placement. The nacelle forward arrangement is likewise swoopy looking, but impacts maneuverability. They have excellent long range cruise capacity. They look to be easy pickings, but the Dellith Cruisers have proved other wise. The Nadrizeny have started to avoid the Dellith. They have lost too many encounters with Dellith ships to be mere chance, even when the odds are totally in their favor. Joemberek Battleship The Joemberek battleship is the main vessel of the Hegemony fleet. The massive saucer is a warp 8 cruise vessel with excellent tactical maneuverability, and poor strategic maneuverability much as the manta class heavy frigate. Both for the over-under arrangement of the nacelles. The large saucer is well equipped with multifunction spaces and comfortable quarters. Starfleet would class these vessels as heavy cruisers. Weapons are carried on large pods port and starboard. The pods are ringed by phasers in the 7-9 class and they have like classed torpedo bays in the pods as well. The pods can be jettisoned if required. The one failing of the Joemberek vessels is their computer and sensor technologies are behind the curve. They possess only class 6 sensors. One to one a Joemberek battleship is an over match for the Nadrizeny vessels in the same class. They do not have a cloak and cannot break the cloaks the Nadrizeny have. The edge is usually neutralized by a Nadrizeny ambush. Nomdem "Cutter" An ironic name for a ship that is better described as a vicious murder machine. These ships have class 8-10 weapons and shields with sensors that are equal in power. They are hot death to any Nadrizeny vessel that crosses their path. Unfortunately they are few in number. The effectiveness of the vessels in battle is likewise as much a matter of the Nondem that crew them as any technical advantage the ship might have. The Nadrizeny have been avoiding these ships as even when ambushed with greater numbers the losses per cutter destroyed are unacceptable. Planets Zöldotthon The Home world of the Joem. Zöldotthon orbits a class K5 star. It is cooler than Earth by several degrees and as a result Joem like it cold to the point of Andorians. Stuff Kober The races itself is called Kober. They are urisoid mammals some 7 foot tall and furred with a short thick coat in either brown or black. females are noted by their prominent breasts. Both genders mark their fur with contrasting colors. The nanite treatment permanently changes the color of the affected fur. There will be some kind of pattern on their bellies indicating clan or even job. Males wear hashes on the chest and shoulders, either rairal centered on the belly or the nipples. Females have radial lines and swirls on their breasts as well as the shoulder marks. The marks tell you a great deal about the Kober's place in society if you can read them. Kober are physical with greeting and society. The greeting ritual is a firm hug. They are fond of music and dance. By their own words the purpose of their culture is to increase the greater joy. Names are short usually two syllables and ending in a vowel. The prime archology is called Karolat. Karolat is a light and airy space of soft organic curves and pastel colors. It gives the visual impression of something about to float away. Kober have been in space for roughly 2000 years. In the last 500 years they have pulled back to their own world and have concentrated on making it over as a park. They have moved all space infrastructure to the ground and are taking their last stations apart. The ground stations are capable of producing an anti-gravity beam that a ship several times the size of a galaxy could ride to the surface. In the station micro gravity conditions are maintained in the docking area. These pilot beams can be turned to defense as well, crushing hostile ships with high gravity and flinging them away. Ships The only class of ship so far seen is the compassion class cruiser. The compassion class is a dilithum warp drive at the tech 14 level. It can cruise at warp 9.999. The main weapon is officially called "love and tenderness". It is the love child of an old Romulan plasma mortar and the ion disruptor. It produces a plasma field that drains the energy out of a ship leaving it helpless. Any vessel under tech 10 is a toast to this beast. It is dangerous to any ship. The secondary weapon is referred to as "cold logic" and is a heavy disruptor torpedo hitting as hard as a couple of photon torpedoes. Compassion class cruisers have a large internal volume. It is mostly relegated to the comforts of home and science. The lab spaces and sensors packages are equal to the rest of the ship. External Links http://phoenixinn.iwarp.com/startrek/Starbase/Trek-Map2401.png http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/phoenixplay/ Category:Events Category:Games Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Epiphany Trek